Ash Never Lets It Go To His Heart
by Ashluver505
Summary: Ok, well Ash and Gary just got together not too long ago and even though Ash is super happy with Gary, many other guys don't think he should be with him. All the while Gary isn't too worried about it.


Ok, so I sort of use the same kind of thing as in my first published Ash/Gary fic, 'That don't Impress Me Much,' but I was sort of in a hurry towards the end. I came up with another idea and wanted to start writing that one but I wanted to finish this one first so I apologize for it not be uh, totally original. But the next one will be, I can promise you that. Anyways, I'm not exactly good at this author's note thing, this is the first fic I've ever done this on, but I did want to say thanks for reviews, they're great. I'm so glad people like my writing. And thanks to anyone and everyone who adds this or any of my other fics on their fav story lists. Thanks a bunch, and the other will hopefully be more original.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own song, characters, or lyrics. Maybe in my dreams lol.

STORY!

"Yes!" A blue haired girl cried out. "We're finally here!" She told her friends who were walking up behind her. "Alright Dawn, now you and I can participate in the contest!" A brunette girl said. The bluenette nodded in excitement. "Right May, but you better watch out, I'm beating you this time." "We'll see about that."

"You two are totally ready to go." An orange haired girl said walking up behind them. "Of course, Misty, they've been waiting for it for quite a while now." The oldest of the group of seven said. "Yea, it's been a while since we stopped for a contest." The youngest added. "Too long." The two girls said in unison. The five laughed. Max suddenly looked around. "Where's Ash and Gary?" The others looked around too. Brock pointed behind them. "Taking their sweet time." They turned to see the two walking up laughing with each other holding hands.

"Hey lovebirds!" Misty called. The two Pallet trainers looked up. "If you two would stop getting lost in each other and hurry it up, we'd like to get to the Pokémon Center so May and Dawn can sign up for the contest." The two blushed. "Oh give them a break, Misty; they only got together a few weeks ago." May told her. Dawn nodded. "And they're so cute together." "I suppose." She giggled. The two walked up to the others. "So, what's the plan?" Ash asked. "We're going to head straight to the center and sign up for the contest. Then I suppose we'll go eat somewhere." "Sounds good." Gary said. "You know, if you two want, you could go out on date tonight." May told them. "Yea, you guys haven't really had any time alone so this would be a good opportunity." Brock said. Gary looked at Ash. "What do you say, Ashy-boy? They do have a good point." Ash nodded. "I like it."

They chuckled. "Alright, well, before we do, let's go to the center with them and get a room." Ash nodded. "Ok." They seven started the hill towards the city. They walked through the streets looking around. "Wow, it's so busy." Max said. Brock nodded. "It's going to be with contest only two days away." "True." They walked up to the center. "Shall we?" Asked Dawn. The rest agreed. They walked in and looked around. "Nurse Joy!" A lovesick Brock cried as he ran to the counter. "Oh boy." Max said. "Is your turn or mine?" Misty asked. Suddenly one of Brock's pokeballs opened. "Crogunk…." It poison jabbed Brock and pulled him away from the Pokémon nurse. "I guess it was Crogunk's turn." Ash laughed.

"What can I do for you?" Nurse Joy asked the coordinators as they walked up to the counter. "We'd like to sign up for the contest." May said. "Alright, I just need your names and Pokémon." Ash watched as May and Dawn started signing up. "You alright?" Ash turned to see his boyfriend. "I'm fine." Ash replied. Gary chuckled. "Alright, well, I'll get us a room and then you and I can have that date." Gary winked as he walked forward. Ash flushed.

"Man, he can make you blush so easily, it's not even funny." Max laughed. "Oh be quiet." Ash told the young trainer. "Make me!" Max said running off. Ash rolled his eyes. Gary laughed at what Max had told Ash. He then noticed other guys around the center looking at Ash. He knew those looks too. He had seen them plenty of times on his own face in the mirror when thinking about Ash. He shrugged it off and turned towards Nurse Joy. 'Like he'd ever fall for that.' Gary thought.

_Everywhere I go, they're staring at her, every man I know. He wants to have her. I guess I outta be a jealous man._

"Hey cutey." Ash turned around to see a guy with blonde hair and dark eyes walk up to him. "What's an adorable guy like you doing all alone?" He asked suggestively. Ash arched his eyebrow. 'He thinks I'm cute? Interesting.' "Uh, I'm not alone. My boyfriend is getting us a room and then we'll be heading out for dinner." 'I need to be straight forward with these guys. I only want Gary, not some weird random people.' "Aw, so you have a boyfriend, huh?" Ash nodded. "Well, why not ditch him and come with me tonight?" Gary heard and scoffed. 'Yea right.'

_I look the other way, they're hitting on her every night and day, they telephone her, the try and get to her but I know they can't._

"I don't think so." Ash answered. "I'm perfectly happy with him, but thanks for the offer." The guy scowled but walked away. "Nice." Ash turned to another guy. "Turning down Derek, it's nice. He doesn't take 'no' very well though." The red head told him. "Oh, well like I said, I'm with someone else so yea." He chuckled. "Maybe you shouldn't be though." Ash sweatdropped. 'Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse?' Ash thought. "Well I KNOW I should be but thanks anyway." Ash told him walking forward to Gary and wrapped his (Gary's) arms around himself and snuggled into his chest. Gary turned his head to the other guy and stuck out his tongue. 'I don't care if it's immature. Ash is mine. They need to figure this out.'

_Cause she never lets it go, to her heart, she never lets it go that far, when they start talking, she starts walking, right back to my arms, she can turn every head, but she never lets it go to her heart._

Ash and Gary walked into the small café where they were eating lunch. "Wow, what a cute place." Ash exclaimed. The brunette nodded. "Hi, may I ask how many?" A waiter asked. "Yes, two please." Gary told him. The short haired brunette nodded. "This way." Gary noticed other looks from girls and guys alike looking at Ash. He rolled his eyes. 'My gosh, does everyone notice Ash?' He looked at his boyfriend. 'Duh, he's too damned cute for words.' Gary thought. "You alright?" Emerald eyes met amber ones. "Yea, I'm great." Gary answered. "Why?" "You just seem out of it." The researcher shrugged. "Here you two go." The two Pallet trainers were brought out of their conversation and looked towards the waiter. "Thanks." Ash said as he sat down.

"So, what drinks can I get you?" "Um, how about a coke." Gary said. "Alright and for you Cutey?" Ash saw Gary roll his eyes out of the corner of his eye and smirked. "The same as my boyfriend here please." Ash told him. "Alright, two cokes. I'll be right back." He said a little sourly. Gary smirked at the waiter who gave him one last look as he walked away. "I love this. People get so jealous when they find out you're with me." Gary told the raven haired teen. Ash nodded.

_She walks into the room, and everybody watches every move, hoping she don't love me, I know by the way the hang around. _

After a few minutes they decided what they were going to eat and when the waiter came back with their drinks, they ordered. "I'm going to use the bathroom." Ash told the young researcher. Gary nodded. "I'll be here." Ash stood up and looked for a second until he noticed the sign towards the back right corner of the restaurant. Gary watched as another guy watched Ash stand up and head towards the bathroom and then stood up and followed him. Gary chuckled and shook his head. 'Good luck idiot.' Gary thought.

After Ash was done with his 'business' he walked out of the stall and washed his hands. "So, you're Ash Ketchum, huh?" Ash turned to see a tall blonde watching. "Uh, that's me." Ash said rinsing off his hands. "You're a bit shorter than you seem on T.V." "I get that a lot." Ash told him as he turned off the water and walked over to the blower. "You're a really good trainer, you know that?" I suppose, but my Pokémon need to get most of the credit." "So noble. I must say, you're pretty damn cute too." "Thanks, I get that a lot as well." "Oh really?" "Yea," Ash said finishing up. "My boyfriend tells that to me all the time." The blonde arched his eyebrow. "I bet he does. So, how long you think you'll go out with him?" "Hmmm," Ash thought. "Until we get married I assume." "Ah, so you're one of those people." Ash looked confused. "What people?" "The affair kind right?" "Uh, no. I love Gary and I will marry him one day………"Ash told the guy walking out. "And without any affairs."

Ash walked back over to the table. "Took you long enough." Gary joked as he sat down. "Sorry, minor disturbance." "Ah, was he tall, thin, and blonde?" Ash nodded. "He thought I was 'the affair type.'" Ash said jokingly. 'Poor sap, don't people know that just because he's famous, it doesn't mean he's going to go in and out of relationships?' Gary thought. 'Guess they'll never see Ash for how he truly is.'

_But they don't realize, there's more to her then what meets the eye, that's why I'm certain, no matter what they do to reach her now……..She never lets it go to her heart, she never lets it go, that far, when they start talking, she starts walking right back to my arms…….she can turn every head, but she never lets it go to her heart._

*Two hours later*

"Hey guys!" Misty, Brock, and Max looked up from the practice battle May and Dawn were having. "Hey happy couple." Misty joked. "Enjoy your date?" Brock asked. Gary and Ash nodded. "Well, after people stopped hitting on MY Ash, we did." "Oh? Hitting on you?" Misty asked the Pokémon Master in training. He shrugged. "I don't know why but people just won't stop assuming I'll break up with Gary and go out with them. It's annoying really." "Oh and I bet you're so jealous, Gary." Max told him. "Not really. I know they won't be able to take Ash from me." The brunette said confidently. Ash smiled and snuggled up to him. The three chuckled. "Alright, now bubblebeam!" the five turned to see Dawn commanding Piplup to use it's water attack. "Counter with ice beam, Glacieon!" May commanded. The two attacks collided in mid-air. "Those two sure are giving it their all."Ash said. The others nodded.

"Excuse me!" A voice called. The five turned and saw Nurse Joy. "Ash, your mother is on the phone for you." "Oh, ok. I'm coming." He turned towards his friends. "I'll be back." They nodded and watched Ash run into the center. "Hey, what's up, mom?" Ash asked as he picked up the phone. "Oh hi sweetheart. I was wondering if you'd do me a favor." "Sure." Ash answered. "Well, I sent Nurse Joy a package and I need it delivered to my friend in Salzburg City. You think you can do that?" Ash nodded. "Can it wait just a few days though? We're here for May and Dawn's contest in two days." "Oh it shouldn't take you but a few hours to get there and a few more to get back. I would like her to get it as soon as possible." "Alright, I'll check the routes tonight and do that tomorrow while the girls train." She nodded. "Thanks Sweetie." "No prob." Ash told his mom. "So, how are you and Gary?" Ash blushed. "Just fine, mom." He told her. She giggled. "Ok, I'll let you go. Thanks again! Love you!" "Love you too, mom." Ash said before hanging up.

Ash turned around. "Here you go, Ash?" Ash looked at the nurse. "Thanks." Ash said taking the package from Nurse Joy. She walked back behind the counter. 'I was hoping to spend the day with Gary tomorrow……..oh well.' Ash thought. "Hi." Ash came out of his thoughts and saw a guy standing in front of him. "You're the famous Pokémon trainer, Ash Ketchum, right?" Ash nodded. "Awesome. I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me tonight."

Gary walked in the center to see what was taking Ash so long and saw a very tall, VERY handsome guy talking to Ash. Gary stopped in his tracks. "Who's that?" he asked to no one in particular. "Who's that?" Gary turned to his left and saw an attractive young woman. "Who's that? That is Sam Ronald. He's a very famous model and actor." "And he's so hot." Another young woman added. Gary sweatdropped. Soon everyone in the center had their eyes on Ash and Sam.

Just then Misty, Brock, May, Max, and Dawn walked in the center and almost collided with Gary who hadn't moved. "Gary? What are you doing?" Misty asked. "Watching." He answered. "Huh?" The five seemed confused until they noticed all the other people in the center looking at their friend and another guy. "Who's that?" May wondered. "Apparently a famous model and actor of some sort." Gary answered a little annoyed that he was openly flirting with his boyfriend.

"Aw, those two would be such a cute couple!" Gary heard a girl exclaim. "Totally, and they're both so famous." 'Maybe Ash would be better off with someone else.' Gary pondered. 'He'd get a lot more attention. And that would be good for his reputation as a trainer.' "Yea right." He heard May say sarcastically. "Ash is already in love." The blue-eyed girl told the other girls. Gary looked at them all for a moment and was about to comment until they heard a small yell.

Everyone turned again to Ash and Sam. "NO!?" Sam exclaimed. "What do you mean no?" He asked the irritated raven haired boy. "Exactly what I said. I'm not going out with you." Ash stated firmly. Ash turned to his audience. "Seriously people," He said loudly making sure everyone and even the reporter who starting filming the asking out by Sam, could hear. "I'm already with someone and in love with him. I'm not going out with anyone else so leave me the heck alone already. He's all I want, every will want, and nothing else could top him. So let me be." Ash then walked through the crowd, towards the center door, and straight into Gary's arms. "Can we please get out of here for a while? I'm sick of people." Gary smiled and then chuckled. "Sure, Ashy, anything for my one and only." He said taking Ash's hand and leading him and the others outside.

_And they start talking, she starts walking, right back to my arms, she can turn every head, but she never lets it go to her, never lets it go to her heart…………._

_Fin_

And yes, to anyone who is wondering, I listen to music a lot and I get great inspiration from it. Music is a very important aspect of my life but the next Ash/Gary fic I do will not be a songfic, I promise!

Also, in my maleXmale fics, I go with it's like in the future or something and people don't really care about same sex couples. Just for reference.


End file.
